Illusions of Power
by Tainted Leon
Summary: Harry, now known as Alexander was sent to the past when he was struck by the AK curse. He lives in the muggle world for eight years before he crosses roads with the Potters.Read as he dances on the tip of a knife seconds away from falling


When Harry was hit with the killing curse the first time he was sent to the past, as fate tried to make sure that her prophecy was not so easily fulfilled. Harry lived in an orphanage for three years before a strict woman adopted him. The woman taught etiquette and drilled him on the proper behavior. Four years after that she would die and he would live on the streets. After a violent altercation he crosses paths with the potters.

Illusions of Power

31 October 1967

Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea Potter née Black were on their way back from a wizengamot ball. They were a happy couple; very content with the life they lived. Charlus Potter was tall well built man with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes and he had the devilish good looks that all Potters have. He came from a very wealthy family and was a pureblood lord. His wife Dorea had ebony black hair and hazel eyes as well as the natural beauty that all Blacks seemed to possess. Dorea was famous for being the best healer to have ever worked at St. Mungos. They used to be worried that they would have no heir as their attempts at having children resulted in stillborns but seven years ago they had their first child, James Charlus Potter.

The couple was walking to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could apparate to their home when a boy stumbled past him. He had raven black hair and forest green, almond shaped eyes. His hair was an inch or two above his shoulder and the vestige of aristocratic beauty was obviously visible upon his face. He had a slender, lithe build and his skin had a light olive tone.

One of the reasons Dorea was such a talented healer was because of the ability of aura sensing. She could sense if a person was a wizard or not and in the medical field she could feel where the person was hurt. She stared at the boy, he reminded her so much of her dear friend Katherine Leon, a Greek healer though she had died years ago. While she was staring she tapped into her aura sensing abilities and noticed that the boy was a wizard. His aura was a mix between green and black. She had read in a book that the colours stood for different characteristics and green stood for ambition and cunning and black stood for indifference. The boy's aura size resembled only five others she had ever seen in her life; Gellert Grindlewald, Albus Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, her husband, Orion Black, and Marcus Asidion. She knew right then that the boy would grow up to be someone powerful and talented.

A puzzled frown made its way onto her face as she noticed the boy's leg was broken. She watched as the child fell onto the floor, blood trickling from his mouth. A man from the crowd advanced on the kid his hand raised as if to backhand the youth. Her husband moved forward to stand before the child and asked, his voice deceptively calm," What is going on here?"

The man sneered and said," That scum went and burned my arm with a stolen lighter." He revealed a scorch mark on the inside of his arm. Her gaze fell upon the man's eyes feeling that something was not right. In an instant she saw the boy against a wall and the man coming towards him smiling creepily. She saw him slap the boy across the face and shove him into the wall. Once again he moved towards the boy but the child's hand lit up in flames and assaulted the man. Then the kid ran away.

She looked at the man with obvious contempt and said," I'll give you twelve hundred pounds for the boy." Her husband stared at her bemused. The man stared at her as if weighing which one was worth more. He nodded eagerly as she dug in her purse for the correct amount of money, completely sickened with the man putting a price on the child. As she handed over the money she smiled as her husband picked up the boy, who had fallen unconscious seconds before. Walking quickly to her husband she whispered in his air," Carry him, his leg is broken and he's one of us."

He nodded in understanding and they quickly walked into an empty alley and apparated home, their meeting at the Leaky Cauldron long forgotten. When they appeared they were in front of a large, elegant manor. The manor was a beige colour and numerous windows were on the house. She walked into the house, her husband trailing after her and pulled out her wand. She walked into a guest bedroom and quickly cleared away all the dust and summoned a few potions from her cabinet in the dungeons. She ordered Charlus to put they boy down and she moved around the room casting spell after spell upon the child.

Charlus Potter was a very intelligent and fair man so when he saw that man advancing upon the poor boy he was at once concerned but when he saw his wife practically buy the child he was confused but he knew there was a reason why his wife had done so; her every action had a reason and this was not different. When he heard the boy was injured it became clear immediately. He watches as his wife moved around the room, so fast and fluidly she seemed to float. She looked like she was in bliss right now, as though this was the place she belonged. Just the way as he and his close friend Orion Black did when they played politics or dueled. He saw his wife quickly summon up a chair and sit in it. Sighing, he walked towards wrapping his arms around her lovingly. He asked the question that had been on his mind since he saw his wife stare at the child fondly," Do you know him?"

She mused," No, I don't but I feel as though I do. He looks like Katherine doesn't he?"

His forehead creased in concentration, as he tried to recall the face of the Greek woman. He admitted," Yes, do you think he's her son."

Dorea smiled sadly," No, she couldn't have children but her brother had a daughter before he was murdered. The little girl was sent to an orphanage, an orphanage which days later was subjected to a massacre." Charlus' mouth opened in disbelief as a stray thought ran across his mind. He looked at his wife and inquired," Would you like to do a blood test?"

Her gaze at the sleeping boy wavered for a second before she answered," Yes, that way we could adopt him or return him to his parents." She finished, looking at her husband hopefully. He nodded and left the room. She stared at the boy wondering about his ancestry.

Her husband's family was descended from mages, a race of people who could manipulate magic with their bare hands. Many of the family members were renown for great feats of wandless magic. Her own family, the black family was said to be descended from vampires. Contrary to popular belief, vampires were not "turned". They were a completely separate species said to be the complete opposite of the veelas. Vampires were beautiful but there appearances were merely a weapon, a weapon to charm their prey into coming towards them. Her friend Katherine of the Leon family was a descendant of polemistés tis skoteinís or as history refers to them the fonias. The fonias were a species with a humanoid appearance. They were deceptively fast and were rather elegant. Their skin was an olive hue and their eyes were said to be a sinister black in appearance, eyes that could trap an enemy in their place or lure an unsuspecting victim into their grasp. Their hair was red; crimson red that many believed was drenched in the blood of their prey. Their teeth were razor sharp, a luminescent white. Their senses were heightened and they all had the ability to manipulate magic and darkness with their minds. They were natural killers, the first murderers of the world, the first torturers. Their name was synonymous with death and despair. But for all their faults they had taught humanity magic. They had helped civilization grow and without them humans might still have still been fooling around in caves. The fonias died out though in a fight against all the other creatures of earth. Millions died from their wrath and the fonias population only counted a thousand. But before they left one had a child with a woman who would later found the line of Leon.

The Leon family was politically powerful as well as wealthy. Many of its children were notorious duelers such as Achilles or awe-inspiring tacticians such as Alexander the Great. Centuries ago they were known as the power behind the throne. The House of Leon were cunning and brave, the embodiment of Slytherin's and Gryfinndor's principles. Every member of the family either made history with a blemish or a contribution.

Charlus returned to the room, a parchment and knife in hand. He walked up to the boy and cut his finger. The crimson blood flowing down his finger and onto the parchment. Just as the blood touched the parchment, words began to form.

_Blood Test_

_Birth Name: Hadrian James Potter_

_Date of Birth: 31 July 1980_

_Age: Eight_

_Parents: James Charlus Potter and Elizabeth Potter ____née Leon_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Leon_

_Talents: Aura sensing_

_Partial Seer_

_Parseltongue _

Charlus froze when he read his son's name. The old parchment was slowly drifting to the floor before his wife snatched it up. Her eyes momentarily halted when she read the date of birth but she persevered until she finished the test. She stared at the child, her grandson she thought happily. Eventually she had walked towards her husband and embraced him, as if questioning him whether this was real. Minutes later their son would come bouncing in the room, loudly asking if the new boy was his brother.

1 November 1967

Dorea Potter was sitting in a chair at the bedside of her guest. Her eyes were gazing at the child's aristocratic face, her lips quirked upwards, as she realized that when he grew after he would be one of the most sought after boys at Hogwarts. Already he had features that attracted women, a slender body that was already showing hints of muscle, a narrow jaw, defined cheekbones, and smooth skin. She suddenly realized that she had imagined the boy going to Hogwarts, a child that was not of her own or of her time. She had not even said one word to the boy yet somehow she was already attached to him.

The boy's eyes opened and his eyes instantly surveyed the room. Using his arms, he pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. His eyes quickly found a woman seated on a chair. She caught his eye and greeted," Good Morning, dear."

He groaned and looked around the room before saying," Hello madam." He flexed his leg, surprised when it moved without him feeling pain and continued," My name is Alexander and it is pleasure to meet you, Mrs.-?" he trailed off all the while his forest green eyes locked eyes with her.

She stared at the boy, her gaze was locked with his and for some reason she could not turn her head. She found herself noticing that his forest green eyes had black flecks scattered around them, but they did not detract from their beauty but instead increased their captivating effect. She raised an eye at the child's obvious use of magic and answered," Potter, Dorea Potter."

The boy smiled releasing her eyes," Mrs. Potter, and am I right to presume that you are the lady of this house?"

She nodded," Yes, my husband and I" she paused searching for the right word," stumbled upon you last night. Seeing that you were injured we brought you home with us. Would you like to have breakfast with us, my husband would like to discuss something with you?"

He nodded and stood up; his movements were quick and fluid. She walked out of the room and he followed, walking at a leisurely pace behind her. Analyzing the hall they were in he said," I am thankful to you for healing my leg."

Her eyes widened in shock and she turned back to face him," How did you know?"

He smiled mischievously and simply said," I didn't." After that they walked in silence to the dining room. Once their Alexander was bewildered at the size of the room though he did not gawk. Gawking was beneath someone of his standing and that was what his teacher had taught him before she died to a stroke. The room was large and the table could seat more than ten. Expensive pieces of silverware littered the table and a diamond chandelier rested above. He noticed a boy about his age seated along with a man a man who appeared to be his father. Dorea motioned for him to take a seat near them and he sat down.

Charlus Potter was sitting down, joking around with his son when his grandson came in. The boy moved gracefully and a devious smirk seemed plastered to his face. Summoning up his courage he said," Hello dear." Turning to the boy he asked," Are you feeling alright, lad?"

Alexander nodded," Yes, thank you for helping me. Your wife said that you wished to talk to me?"

Charlus bowed his head and said to get his son away from the conversation that was about to take place," James could you use the floo and ask your Uncle Nick and Aunt Penny if they've seen my auror badge?"

James nodded, clearly excited, and nearly ran out the room.

Charlus said," Do you know what magic is?"

Alexander frowned, evidently puzzled," Magic is a sort of energy. It is like an extra arm or leg it helps you but it does more. With magic you could easily turn the impossible possible. But if you were asking if I believed in magic I would say that my belief is rather shaky at best. No one has ever given me reason to believe in it yet neither have they given me a reason not to believe in it."

Dorea was rather intrigued with the child. He was far more mature than he ought to be. She said," And if you were given evidence that magic existed, what would you do, Alexander?"

He cocked an eyebrow and said," If I was gifted with the ability I would harness it to the best of my ability."

Charlus, having learned the child's name from what Dorea said, produced his wand and levitated the table before dumping it down again." Do you believe in magic now, Alexander?"

Alexander smiled," Well you could have easily done that with a lot of pieces of rope or string." When the two started to protest he continued on," but I hardly doubt you could heal a broken leg so quickly using the current medical means. So yes, I do believe in magic. And while I thank you for the rather intriguing discovery I would rather not believe you brought me here for something so trivial, so I find that I should ask why am I here?"

Charlus took in one deep breath and plunged in," Last night when you were hurt we took a blood test and found out that you were our grandson in the future, but somehow you got here and now we want to help you because you're family, and family comes before everything else and also we found out that you are Doreas' lost god-daughter's son so she wants to get to know you."

Waiting for Charlus to get his breath back Alexander commented, he was completely baffled by what was just said but he would never have revealed it," So now that I am here what do you wish to do with me?"

Dorea, feeling pity for her husband said," To raise you as our own son and to teach the pureblood politics and magic and then to raise you as you should have been, a pureblood heir of an ancient and wealthy house?"

Alexander took a sip of water and leaned backwards, completely interested now," And what exactly does pureblood politics entail?"

Charlus grinned mischievously, a look that had gotten most of his family branded as tricksters. What he taught Alexander next would reveal why he was known as one of the most dangerous politicians," Nothing more than trickery and deceit. You know like bribes and blackmail …


End file.
